Harpoon
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance A muscular dragoness with dark purple scales with overlapping blue ones. Her wing membrane and underbelly is a dark pine green. And her eyes are black-blue, also her Aquatic marks are black. She has sapphires and emerald studs stabbed through the membrane between her spikes down her back. A large gold hoop earring in her right ear and a gold hoop through the webbing between the two largest claws on her right talon. She also has two pouches around her forearms which contain twisted twin daggers and one around her neck which is full of chakras. Personality She is deceiving, guile, manipulative, and clever.Harpoon is very cunning and can mostly bat her eyelashes (if dragons have eyelashes) and get her will done. She is a good actress and thief and has a whole collection of stolen goods. She can be deadly and is a very skilled fighter. Despite her cold and calculating demeanor, she is actually very kind, and honorable. She hates bullies and is incredibly loyal to her tribe and queen. She can be quite the charmer, and is good at getting dragon's (particularly male) wrapped around her foretalons. She is deceptive, but she only lies to enemies. She also secretly loves sappy love scrolls. Backstory As a Dragonet, Harpoon was the sweetest, kindest, and most naive and kind dragon in all of the Deep Sea Palace. Since her family were high ranking dragons, close to the Queen, she had everything she needed, but she was never greedy, and always got in trouble for giving all her things away to Dragonets who didn't have much. Her best friend was Submariner, a sickly thin Dragonet her age, with delusions, and scheme that she always got in trouble for. But they were inseparable. Their pet names, Submariner came up with were Eel, for himself, and Fish, for Harpoon. She never could understand those. One day he told her some bullies stole his only treasure, choosing to help like always she helped him break into and retrieve the chest. Not to her realization she had just stolen some of the Queen's jewels. When she discovered his plot it was too late. He had taken the chest. The last thing he did was left her chin and say this: "oh Fish, sweet and gullible, you had it coming. Too bad you're not clever and ambitious like me. Also, Eels eat fishes." He handed her piece of treasure, the gold hoop. He smiled nastily and escaped leaving Harpoon heartbroken, crying, and blamed. She stood there, feeling something bubbling in her middle, she stabbed the hoop through her talon webbing, and swore revenge. Years pass, and they're both grown, Submariner as a well-known thief and robber. He never thought Harpoon mad with out, thinking her to be arrested, or fled. It was time for his next job, to steal treasure for a secretive dragon, with a big reward. He agreed. When he got there, to a secluded place near the Rainforest, he found himself hearing things. And seeing things. Warnings in red, saying Eel. Freaked out, he soon is chased by a cloaked figure and is cornered. The dragon takes off the cloak revealing a wickedly beautiful dragoness. Harpoon. She smiled, "oh hello, Submariner." She says cool, approaching thin, toying with a dagger. He realizes she's the one who set him up. And that's she also a guard and soy for the Queen, respected and important. "How?" He stammers, she laughs, as SeaWing guard come to take him away. "I had one thing you didn't have, trust from the other dragons." Gallery ~Thank you so much DragonflyWarrior12 for the beautiful pictures!!!~ Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)